


Killing Ramsay Bolton

by chukalette



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Bit of angst but not really, Personal Growth, Short, Theon Greyjoy-centric, Theon lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28040202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chukalette/pseuds/chukalette
Summary: “Wouldn’t you have wanted the honor to kill Ramsay Bolton?” Jon asks Theon.
Relationships: Past Theon Greyjoy & Ramsay Bolton, Theon Greyjoy & Jon Snow
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Killing Ramsay Bolton

**Author's Note:**

> Very short fic because I've never properly watched GOT and is rather unfamiliar with it, but I am very passionate about Theon. Wanted to try and write about him briefly. :>
> 
> And well, we never got to see Theon's reaction to Ramsay's death or anything regarding his death, so this topic rather nice to explore.

“Wouldn’t you have wanted the honor to kill Ramsay Bolton?”

He stops himself from flinching upon hearing that name. Even after staring the Night King in the eyes and surviving, that name held more weight of dread.

He’s slow to react as he turns to Jon. Theon has to recall the question.

“No. I’m glad Sansa did it.” He responds quietly and sees a confused frown take over Jon’s features.

“Why?”

“I couldn’t have.” He whispers.

“After all the horrid he did to you?” Jon demands, appalled.

Theon gives Jon a shaky yet empty smile, “ _Especially_ what he did to me.”

Killing Ramsay Bolton. The old Theon Greyjoy could’ve. With a bow and arrow in his hands, a smirk tugging his lips, he would have _gladly_.

Reek would’ve never. Couldn’t have. With eyes wide with terror, his mind only thinking it was a trick of his former _master_. With trembling lips and shaking hands, Reek would’ve kneeled down and vocalized how he could never, would never do that and earn a delighted laugh of approval.

Jon doesn’t seem convinced. “After what he did to Sansa?” He presses and Theon does flinch this time. Not out of fear. Out of a memory that flashed in his mind.

Ramsay and Sansa’s _”wedding”_ night.

He remembers being horrified. Dismayed. Disgusted. The helplessness. The uselessness.

The _outrage_. The feeling of wanting to actually _hurt_ Ramsay, the first time in…as long as he can remember. But he also remembers the feeling lasting for the briefest moment. Gone in a flash, almost making him think he’s imagined it. Or perhaps he was aware of it and shoved it away with fear tugging his nerves from all sides.

But… Would he have been able to _kill_ Ramsay after he escaped? After finally grasping his identity and abandoning the name Ramsay placed upon him with brutal force?

The answer remains the same.

He knows his attempts would only appear pitiful and pathetic, deeming Ramsay victorious once again, feeding his enormous ego and pride, taking joy in what he created out of Theon.

“No. I wouldn’t have been able to.” He breathes out, looking away, to glance up at the slowly falling snow, “Sansa was able to though. She got her revenge.” He says warmly, clenching his fists before relaxing and finally adds, “…She killed him. For _us_.”

Theon still struggled with the concept of what he deserved or what he doesn’t. He still has a loud voice inside him that sounds similar to Ramsay, whisper venomously that he doesn’t deserve the happiness he’s experiencing now.

Sansa’s fierce and gentle voice reminds him he does. Arya’s hard gaze on him as she says that no one should have ever went through what he gone through. Bran’s empty but strong words of calling him a good man. With their kind words, he’s battling back the cold and mocking voice that echoes inside him. He’s rising. Slow but steady.

“She did.” Jon says proudly, “She did it for herself. And you.” He affirms and Theon closes his eyes, peace taking over him for a brief moment and he savors that feeling.

He survived Ramsay Bolton’s cruel hands and stood back up on his feet, with the help of everyone that truly loves him.

With so much conflict, he whispers back to the vicious voice: Theon Greyjoy is not weak. He is strong. He survived. He lived.

And he will continue to live.

He wouldn’t have been able to kill Ramsay Bolton. But he is learning that his worth and strength isn’t measured in whether he could’ve or not.


End file.
